No Love
by voldybadass
Summary: Porém, dessa vez Tom pode entender o que ele falava. Uma palavra, repetida diversas vezes. Matar. Matar. Matar. Sim, Tom pensou, vamos matar.


Não betada, ou seja, erros, incongruências, etc. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens são meus, são todos de propriedade de JK Rowling.

* * *

_It's a little too late to say that you're sorry now_

_You kicked me when I was down, fuck what you say, just_

_Don't hurt me, it don't hurt me, no more_

_Bitch, you get no love_

* * *

Fazia uma noite clara e quente de verão quando Tom Riddle chegou ao pequeno vilarejo de Little Hangleton. Olhou rapidamente para os lados, para ter certeza de que nenhum trouxa havia o visto aparatar, e então com passos largos e rápidos se embrenhou por uma trilha á esquerda que, ele sabia, lhe levaria à casa de sua mãe. O caminho era pouco usado, se a grande quantidade de grama e plantas servisse como sinal. Com um aceno de sua varinha, porém, todos os empecilhos foram retirados, e Tom seguiu por ali sem problemas, olhando para traz vez ou outra.

Ele andara por talvez um ou dois minutos quando conseguiu ver o primeiro relance da casa, se é que aquilo ainda podia ser chamado assim. Um casebre de madeira podre jazia esquecido por entre as árvores imponentes; o telhado já estava em situação decadente, com a maior parte dele já desabado; janelas escuras de poeira e quebradas em diversas partes davam ao local um ar assombrado. Apesar da aparência abandonada, uma luz tênue brilhava em seu interior. Respirando fundo, Tom caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Dentro, encontrou um homem de aparência selvagem sentado a uma mesa de metal, se balançando levemente para frente e para trás, murmurando coisas inteligíveis.

"Morfino?" Tom chamou, conjurando uma cadeira e sentando-se. O outro homem levantou os olhos brevemente para Tom, antes de baixar a cabeça novamente, e voltar a murmurar. "Morfino, me chamo Tom Riddle e-" Tom não teve a oportunidade de terminar. A menção de seu nome, Morfino se levantou abruptamente, encarando-o com olhos lacrimejantes.

"_Você é ele! Sei que é! O trouxa nojento que minha irmã gostava! Saia já dessa casa, somos do sangue de Salazar Sonserina, não aceitamos imundices aqui!" _Ele disse, apontando o dedo em direção da porta insistentemente. Tom percebeu que o outro usava a língua das cobras para se comunicar. Talvez, se também a usasse, Morfino pudesse se acalmar o bastante para lhe contar o que ele fora ali para saber.

"_Não, eu não sou _esse_ Tom Riddle_." Tom falou deliberadamente usando Parseltongue, sua voz nunca mudando de entonação, levantando suas mãos para se mostrar desarmado. Morfino continuou a encará-lo desconfiado, mas, lentamente, voltou a se sentar.

"_Você parece ele."_ Comentou, estreitando os olhos, como se tentasse enxergar o garoto em sua frente melhor. Tom piscou.

"_Eu sou... Filho dele."_ Disse, sentindo seu rosto esquentar. Admitir ser filho de um trouxa nunca era fácil. "_Filho dele com sua irmã."_ Completou rapidamente, temendo que Morfino fosse tentar expulsá-lo novamente. Não que Tom não pudesse subjugar o homem meio louco, mas tirar informações de pessoas que desejavam dá-las era muito mais fácil, como ele viera a descobrir com os anos em Hogwarts.

"_Então a vadia conseguiu mesmo fisgar aquela imundice?" _Morfino disse, cuspindo no chão, sua voz cheia de ódio. "_Ouvi dizer que ela morreu. Pois bem, teve o que mereceu. Sangue-mágico não deve se juntar com sangue podre_." Ele terminou, medindo Tom de cima a baixo, como se de repente ele tivesse se tornado um verme. É claro, Tom conhecia aquele olhar muito bem, sendo um alvo recorrente do mesmo. Aquele era o olhar de uma pessoa que tinha nojo. Nojo dele.

"_Vejo que temos a mesma opinião, então."_ Tom disse de forma despreocupada, mascarando sua irritação. Uniu as mãos e apoio o rosto sobre elas. "_É por isso que vim aqui, Morfino. Quero entender o que uma descendente do grande Salazar Sonserina poderia ter visto em um trouxa qualquer! E você pode me explicar, não pode?_"

Ao ouvir a menção do nome de Salazar, o peito do homem se inflou de orgulho e seus olhos, que nunca pareciam parar de vaguear pelo local, se concentraram em Tom.

"_Bem, Tom Riddle, não sei se posso te dizer o que ela viu nele. Mas posso te contar o que aconteceu..."_ Ele disse, passando os dedos sujos por entre seus cabelos ainda mais sujos.

"_Eu gostaria disso."_ Tom incentivou, encarando Morfino sem piscar.

"_Ela sempre foi meio esquisita, a Mérope. Não conseguia fazer magia direito, sabe? Uma vergonha para a família Gaunt_." Morfino disse se levantando e andando em círculos ansiosamente, com as mãos atrás das costas. Tom começou a ver vermelho devido à raiva. Como ele se atrevia a insultar sua mãe? _"Um dia, um homem do ministério veio aqui ver a gente, se intrometer nos nossos assuntos! Falei pro pai, falei pra ele matar o moço, mas o pai não quis. O homem veio, falou sobre o que devíamos fazer e como devíamos agir. Besteiras! Ninguém pode falar pra os Gaunts como ser! Coloquei ele pra correr. Mas ele voltou, trazendo amiguinhos. Eles levaram eu e o pai pra um lugar... Horrível._" Nesse ponto, Morfino estremeceu e parou sua caminhada incessante. Passou vários segundos encarando a parede rachada em sua frente, como se lembrando, até Tom pigarrear. Morfino pareceu acordar, e voltou à história como se nunca tivesse se interrompido. "_A Mérope ficou aqui, sim, sozinha. Eu sabia que não ia dar boa coisa, conhecia a idiota, sabia que faria algo para nos envergonhar. Mas não, os homens só queriam eu e o pai. Bem, veja o que aconteceu! Mérope fugiu com o trouxa que ela era apaixonada, o tal Tom Riddle que vive mais pra lá do morro_." Ele disse, fazendo um gesto amplo em direção da janela de onde podia se ver um grande declive encoberta por arbustos e árvores bem cuidadas. "_Ela deixou até uma carta, a vadia. Se quiser, pode pegar, ainda está guardada na gaveta da cozinha."_ Morfino cuspiu outra vez no chão, e continuou a falar, gesticulando com as mãos vez ou outra. "_Então, um dia, eu ainda não tinha vindo pra cá mas me contaram tudo, sim, o trouxa voltou sozinho. Há! Sozinho, veja bem! Falou pra todo mundo que a Mérope enganou ele e levou ele pra Londres, mas quando ele descobriu a verdade, ele voltou. Falam na cidade que ela mentiu que estava grávida..."_ Morfino olhou Tom pela primeira vez desde começara seu monólogo, e riu roucamente, revelando dentes podres. "_Acho que nisso ela não mentiu, né, criança?! Mas sabe o que eu acho? Acho que o trouxa descobriu que ela era bruxa, e fugiu por causa disso. Essa imundice nunca sabe lidar com a magia. Deviam ser todos exterminados, se quer saber._"

Morfino pareceu se cansar de falar, porque logo voltou a sua posição inicial, sentado a mesa murmurando coisas. Porém, dessa vez Tom pode entender o que ele falava. Uma palavra, repetida diversas vezes. _Matar. Matar. Matar._

Sim, Tom pensou, vamos matar então.

* * *

A luz da lua cheia iluminava o caminho pelo qual Tom seguia, fazendo desnecessário para ele usar a varinha para poder ver. Ele mais uma vez se encontrava em uma trilha, porém essa era muito diferente da anterior. Agora, o caminho pelo qual seguia era bem cuidado, com flores de diversas cores perfumando o ambiente enquanto ele subia o caminho declinado ao qual Morfino dissera que levaria à casa dos Riddle. Ao chegar ao topo, Tom viu uma casa digna de um Malfoy. Com três andares, a mansão tinha um ar Vitoriano, e um grande jardim cheio de árvores que parecia lhe dar boas vindas, como se o convidasse a entrar, tomar uma xícara de chá na mesa branca de metal intrincada à varanda, e depois, quem sabe, matar seu progenitor? Sorrindo de forma cruel, Tom abriu o grande portão que circulava a casa com um aceno de varinha, e entrou.

Apenas o som de grilhos quebravam o silêncio que parecia se abater sobre a casa, carregado de expectativa e tensão. Tom foi até a porta da frente, e com um rápido Alohomora ele estava no interior de uma grande sala circular cheia de quadros, com um piano negro ao fundo e duas escadas, uma de cada lado, que levavam ao andar superior. Tom trancou a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si, e se encaminhou até o piano. Depositou a varinha em cima do instrumento, e se sentou. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, e deixou seus dedos voarem por sobre as teclas, criando uma música que reverberou pelas paredes da mansão. Após alguns minutos tocando incessantemente, Tom finalmente ouviu os moradores se movimentarem no andar superior.

Logo um velho casal desceu as escadas, ascendendo a luz. Ela usava uma grande camisola branca, provavelmente de seda, enquanto ele vinha vestido em um roupão de veludo cor de vinho. Tom continuou a tocar, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

"Tom! O que você está fazendo, meu filho?" A mulher disse, falando por sobre a música. Tom levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela era provavelmente a mãe de seu pai (sua avó), e o estava confundindo com ele? Assim como Morfino também achara que ele era Tom Riddle a primeira vez que o viu. Seriam os dois assim tão parecidos? Tom não gostou da ideia. Ter um nome comum já era ruim, agora dividir sua aparência com alguém já era demais.

"Thomas Felix Riddle! Pare com isso! É uma da manhã, não é hora para toc-" O homem se calou de repente quando, no topo da escada, outro homem usando um roupão de lã branca apareceu. Não devia ter mais do que quarenta anos. Tinha cabelos escuros cortados curtos, com alguns fios brancos destoando aqui e ali. Pálido, de olhos escuros e boca fina, Tom finalmente entendeu porque todos sempre lhe confundiam com ele. Tom Riddle e ele eram a imagem um do outro. Tom apertou as teclas com mais força do que o necessário.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Quem está tocando a essa hora?" Ele perguntou estupidamente, descendo as escadas até se juntar aos seus pais. Tom parara de tocar a essa altura, e se levantou, arrumando seu terno e pegando sua varinha de onde jazia até segundos atrás.

"Olá, Thomas Riddle. Talvez não me conheça, mas me chamo Thomas Riddle. E sou seu filho." Tom disse, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Os três Riddles pararam no meio da escada, todos lhe encarando de boca aberta e olhos arregalados. Tom suspirou teatralmente. "Ora, vamos, porque não descem aqui? Não tenho a vida inteira... E nem vocês." Ele terminou, girando sua varinha entre seus dedos. O outro Tom (Thomas?) fez um som de desespero, empalidecendo tremendamente e dando um passo para trás. Tanto Tom quanto seus pais o encararam intrigados. Ele percebeu que o outro olhava sua varinha, e sorriu. Sim, já sabe que deve me temer, pensou.

"Você é meu... Neto?" A mulher disse, sendo a primeira a se recuperar, terminar de descer as escadas e se aproximar. Ela virou levemente a cabeça para o lado, e o escrutinou com olhos azuis que o lembraram enervantemente de Dumbledore.

"Sim, sou. Surpresa? Eu também fiquei ao saber que meu pai ainda estava vivo e não apenas isso, sabia da minha existência, mas decidiu me abandonar." Tom comentou, desviando os olhos da mulher e olhando ao homem que se prensava contra a parede como se tentasse desaparecer. Um covarde.

"Meu filho não sabia da sua existência, senhor... Riddle." O outro homem disse, indo até o lado de sua esposa e a puxando levemente para trás. "Ele achou que a jovem Mérope havia inventado sobre..."

"Mentiras." Tom disse, calmamente, ainda encarando seu pai. "Fale para eles, Thomas, sobre como você sabia que ela estava grávida. Sobre como ela morreu dando a luz ao seu filho em um orfanato sujo qualquer de Londres. Fale para eles sobre o grande covarde que você é, que fugiu por medo dela. Por medo do que ela era capaz de fazer." Ele terminou, e Thomas escorregou lentamente pela parede, até estar sentado nos degraus, de olhos arregalados. O casal encarou o filho, estarrecido.

"Isso é verdade, Felix?" Perguntou a mulher, suavemente. O homem o encarava com um sulco entre as sobrancelhas.

"Sinto muito. Sinto. Sinto tanto..." Thomas sussurrou, e começou a tremer incontrolavelmente. A mulher deu um passo para se aproximar, mas seu marido colocou uma mão no ombro dela e mexeu a cabeça como que para lhe dizer não.

"Ah, meu caro, você não sente nada ainda. Mas vai." Tom fez um movimente repentino com sua varinha, e logo o casal que antes estivera em sua frente estava pendurado por sobre sua cabeça, balançando levemente, enquanto tiras negras os prendiam e os impediam de pronunciar qualquer coisa.

"Não! Por favor, por favor! Eles não têm culpa!" Thomas gritou, finalmente saindo de seu estado de estupor e praticamente se jogando escada abaixo, até parar de joelhos logo abaixo de onde seus pais estavam suspensos.

"Eu discordo, Thomas." Tom disse, medindo sua varinha, parecendo indiferente ao sofrimento do outro. "Eles criaram um monstro, então eles devem pagar. É a chamada Lei da Selva, eu creio. Os mais fortes sobrevivem. E quem você acha que é mais forte aqui, Sr. Riddle, eu ou você?" Tom perguntou, se inclinando levemente para frente, sorrindo.

"Por favor, T-Tom." O homem disse, lágrimas começavam a descer em seu rosto enquanto encarava ao jovem. "Sei que errei. Sei que sou um c-covarde. Mas deixe-os ir." Tom estreitou os olhos. Patético. Odiava pessoas que imploravam. Pois bem, se queria que deixasse seus pais irem, ele deixaria.

Tom desfez o feitiço que pendurava o casal, e ambos caíram. Thomas ajudou-os a ficar de pé e, assim que puderam ficar parados, o garoto sussurrou:

"Avada Kedavra." A luz verde deixou sua varinha e foi diretamente para o casal que se abraçava em sua frente. Os dois foram ao chão, olhos abertos em total terror, encarando o teto como se esperando por alguma intervenção divina.

"Não!" Thomas gritou pela segunda vez aquela noite, o que fez Tom girar os olhos. Como se negação pudesse mudar alguma coisa. Ele sabia bem que isso nunca mudava nada. O homem continuou a repetir aquela palavra, enquanto pegava os corpos do chão e os balançava. Tom cansou rapidamente de vê-lo chorar.

"Bem, creio que agora é sua vez, certo?" Ele falou, e com outro aceno de varinha, Thomas foi lançado para o outro lado da sala, até bater na parede oposta com força.

"Então, Thomas, me conte sobre como você fugiu da minha mãe, mesmo sabendo que ela não tinha como se sustentar em Londres sozinha." Tom disse, andando lentamente para onde seu pai jazia, o corpo tremendo com soluços silenciosos. "Me conte sobre como foram esses últimos dezesseis anos, sabendo que tinha alguém lá fora com seu sangue nojento correndo nas veias. Sabendo que eu provavelmente estava na pobreza, morto ou morrendo. Me conte, como você conseguiu viver consigo mesmo todos esses anos?" Tom perguntou, a apenas um palmo de distância do outro, apertando seus dentes com raiva.

"Eu não vivi." Foi o que ele respondeu, levantando a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam inchados graças às lágrimas que não podia controlar. "Quer saber o que fiz nesses últimos dezesseis anos? Me culpei. Me escondi. Me odiei. Odiei a Mérope, odiei você, odiei a vida, mas acima de tudo, me odiei." Thomas continuou, tentando se levantar mas falhando. Depois de algumas vezes, conseguiu se sentar ao menos. Olhou para cima, onde Tom se encontrava parado, seu rosto sem expressão. "Você não sabe o quanto me arrependo de nunca ter ido te procurar. Porém, há algo que você já sabe, não é? O quão covarde eu s-sou."

"É um pouco tarde pra me dizer que está arrependido, não é?" Tom olhou ao redor da sala, rindo debochadamente. "Posso ver que você não sabe o que é dificuldade, certo? Nunca soube como é acordar e saber que a única coisa que vai comer é mingau? Não saber quem você é, de onde você vem, com quem se parecesse? Não saber se alguém se preocupou com você algum dia? Não saber se vai ter roupas para usar no próximo inverno? Não saber se você vai acordar um dia e todas as outras crianças vão ter lhe roubado seus pertences, apenas porque nenhuma delas gosta de você? **Não saber**, é a pior coisa, Riddle. E é por isso que vou prolongar isso tanto quanto posso. Você não vai saber o que vai acontecer a seguir. E isso vai te enlouquecer aos poucos." Tom terminou, seu rosto quente. Como se suspirasse, ele sussurrou "Cruccio", e o homem abaixo dele começou a gritar.

Assim como a música fizera antes, os gritos de Thomas Felix Riddle ecoaram pela sala durante diversos minutos. Tom finalmente se entediou e retirou o feitiço, e Thomas parou de se contorcer e de gritar imediatamente, porém seus soluços continuaram a tremer seu corpo magro.

"Sei que você acha que está certo, fazendo isso. Mas você precisa entender que não está. Dois errados não fazem um certo, Tom. Por favor, me perdoe. Me perdoe. Nunca quis lhe fazer mau, ou te machucar. Eu era só uma criança assustada, Tom. Assim como você." Thomas disse, sua voz rouca e baixa após a sessão de tortura, seu rosto escondido entre seus braços.

"Uma criança assustada?" Tom falou, seu tom mais alto do que o normal, enquanto apertava sua varinha em sua mão com força. "Não, Riddle, não estou assustado. Eu já estive assustado. Já senti mais medo do que você pode ser capaz de sentir algum dia. Já orei para um Deus que me diziam que me protegeria, mas ele nunca o fez. Tudo o que esse Deus me deu foi dor, solidão. Então eu entendi." Ele falou, levantando o rosto de Thomas com seu pé, e olhando-o como se ele fosse algum tipo de verde. "Quando se vive no inferno, é pra o Diabo que você deve rezar." Ele falou, calmamente, deixando a cabeça do outro cair novemante.

"T-todo esse ódio não vai te levar a lugar algum, Tom. Por favor. Não cometa meus erros. Não tenha medo de perdoar." Tom riu amargamente.

"Ah, mas você nunca deu perdão, deu? Não, você só deu ódio. Mas tudo o que vai, volta, meu caro Riddle." Tom virou as costas para o homem no chão, e olhou para a janela. Lá fora, a lua já ia alta no céu. Era hora de terminar aquilo para sempre.

"Estou cansando disso. De me preocupar com você. Agora sei o tipo de homem que você é. Covarde, fraco, inútil. Obrigado por ter me feito saber pelo menos isso. Ter me feito ver que eu e você não somos nada parecidos." Ele cuspiu as palavras cheias de veneno, e então se virou para Thomas, que conseguira finalmente se sentar.

"Tom. Somos mais parecidos do que você acha. E é da pior forma possível. Eu e você não conseguimos esquecer nossos erros, e por causa disso, continuamos a errar. E isso vai te levar para o mesmo lugar em que estou agora. Para dor e solidão e mais dor. Por favor, pela última vez, você pode mudar ainda, Tom. Você não precisa ser um monstro, meu filho. Eu ainda tenho esperanças em você." Thomas terminou o discurso, e encarou o garoto a sua frente. De pé lá, contra a luz, Tom Servolo Riddle parecia um titã, enviado pelos deuses para lhe punir por todos os seus pecados. E era assim que Tom se via também. "Por favor, me de a oportunidade de te amar." Por um segundo glorioso, Thomas achou que seu filho diria sim. Talvez, com mágica, eles até pudessem trazer seus pais de volta a vida? Mas então ele começou a rir. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto pálido do garoto, enquanto o som de risadas encheu a sala.

"Me amar? Não. Não acredito no amor. E mesmo que acreditasse, você seria a última pessoa a quem eu daria meu amor, senhor Riddle. Você é a escória da humanidade." Ele terminou, e encarou o outro, impassível. Apontou sua varinha para o coração daquele que fora o único a lhe oferecer amor. A expressão de Thomas mudou para o horror que só atinge aqueles que sabem que vão morrer.

E as palavras deixaram a boca de Thomas Servolo Riddle.

* * *

_You showed me nothing but hate, you ran me into the ground_

_But what comes around goes around_

_And you don't hurt me_

_You don't hurt me, no more_


End file.
